Brave Frontier: Academy days
by Moyasuma
Summary: Recently I've been playing Brave Frontier, an anime RPG app game, I love it so much that I decided to make a fanfiction about it. Though standards are gonna be slightly different then the originals.
1. Chapter 1

Brave Frontier Academy ch.1

"Aw dang! I can't possibly be late on the first day!" Yui said to herself while running in full sprint, she had long purple hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing her casual clothing, comprised of a light grey t-shirt with a black music note on the chest, and she wore dark blue shorts and white tennis shoes, "Would've been nice if they let me know ahead of time, they also could've said we're headed for the academy on a Sunday! I wouldn't have slept in so late!" Yui said running while dragging her roll along bag behind her. "Thankfully, we apparently Have dorms as well." She thought to herself.

She got to the bus stop right as the bus was about too leave, "Wait! Don't go without me!" Yui called to the driver while trying to catch her breath, "Heh, first timers...this happens with newbies a lot." The driver chuckled while keeping his foot on the break, "please take your seat, we'll get going the sooner you do." The driver said while adjusting his glasses.

Yui walked towards the back uncomfortably, many of the students watched her eerily as she passed by them, she sat down in the way back next to a student with long white hair and glasses she happened to figure the student was female due to their almost feminine slender figure, however they didn't seem to notice her as she sat down next to them, as they was reading a book. Yui sighed in the back of her mind, "this is going to be an awkward school year." She thought, "First time I presume?" Yui heard a male voice say, she looked around in surprise, and saw the student close the book and straighten their glasses and looked at Yui, "What? Cat got your tongue?" The student next to her said, She then realized this female next to her was actually a male. "Y-Yea, and your voice seems strange for a gir- I-I mean! S-Sorry..." The boy just chuckled, "It's alright, looks can be deceiving you know." He replied as he put his book away.

"The name's Kato, and you are?" The boy said, Yui looked him right in his aquamarine eyes and got lost in them, she blushed and snapped out of it and said, "I-I'm Yui." She replied, "Yui eh? A fine name it is." Kato replied, Yui didn't understand why, but she was feeling a bit hot in the cheeks when near this boy, she wondered, had she fallen in love with him? She shrugged it off and just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

1 hour later

Yui sat up and realized that she had fallen asleep, but too make things worse, she was asleep with her head resting on Kato's lap, She noticed other students were staring, "I-I-I'm SO sorry!" She almost shouted, and blushing heavily. Kato just looked at her, "For what?" He asked with a slightly confused look on his face, "W-We just met and I fell asleep on your lap." Yui said feeling humiliated and flustered, "Oh that? Not a problem, I figured you were bound to fall asleep since you apparently ran for the bus." He said with a smile, "We're here students, everybody out." The driver said as he opened the bus door.

Kato and Yui were the last two to disembark the bus, many of the students were either, playfully pushing each other, flirting, or chatting up a storm, Yui looked at the academies main gate, and saw further in was the academy itself, "Cool, let's go Kato." Yui said as she was walking through the gate, everyone else but Kato seemed to just line side by side on either side of gate, making way for someone, Yui didn't notice until, "Move aside roach!" A female voice said pushing Yui to the ground face first into a mud puddle, "Why thank you for using yourself as a bridge for me." The voice said as someone was walking over Yui, apparently it was someone with high heels as Yui felt the heels digging into her back. "What the heck?! What's you problem?!" Yui said standing up and wiping the mud off, she saw a blonde girl who wore a school uniform which seemed to have glitter of some sort on it, "Oh? You don't know me? I'm Kristin, the queen of this academy." The student said, "More like the b*tch of this academy." Yui said, the other students gasped, and Kristin growled slightly and grabbed Yui by the collar of her shirt, "Apparently you need a lesson from the one in charge!" Kristin said and threw Yui aside, "After the orientation we'll settle this!" Kristin stated before marching off, "Who was that?" Yui asked as Kato helped her up, "That's Kristin, the self proclaimed queen bee of the academy." Kato replied.

During the orientation, the teachers and principal announced that the first day will be assignment free so the students who are new can adjust to their new environment, Yui was just about to go towards her dorm when suddenly, Someone grabbed her by the shoulder, "We've got some unfinished business." Yui heard Kristin say from behind, Kristin lead Yui out to the large rose garden to the east on the school grounds, where apparently waited, a battlefield of some sort, "We'll have a battle, first team without any units left to fight loses." Kristin said, numerous students gathered to watch, which all were cheering for Kristin. "Come forth my units!" Kristin said dragging out some type of jewel, it glowed then 5 beams shot out of it, once the light faded Yui saw 5 unfamiliar faces, a student who was the referee said, "The battle shall be fought between these teams:

Kristin's team:

Succubus - dark

Zahaak - dark

Djin - thunder

Scylla - water

Dryad - earth

"Well? You going to summon your units or what?" Kristin asked, Yui just looked at Kristin's team and said, "I don't know how to summon any! I don't even know what the hell is going on!" Yui exclaimed, "what? You're in this academy yet you can't summon units?" Kristin said and started laughing which all the other students began laughing as well, "I'll just punish you directly then, go my units!" Kristin said, which all her units lunged towards Yui, but then suddenly 5 bullets of ice nailed each of her units in the side of the head, they shrieked in pain and looked towards where the shots came from, "My my, How low, even for you Kristin." They heard Kato say, he stepped out from behind the tree with a girl who had 2 light blue pistols, "Ohhh Kato, have you decided to be my king of the academy? Twin gem Rickel there can be our servant." Kristin said gleefully, "It's still a no, Rickel's my friend, and leave Yui alone, I'll be your opponent!" Kato said, Kristin scoffed and said, "what? You've got some nerve, fine then, but if I win and we know I will, you must be my king." Yui looked at Kato in shock, "Don't do this!" She exclaimed, "I've been wanting the chance to beat Kristin, leave it to me Yui." Kato said as him and Twin Gem Rickel stepped up onto the field, "Units come forth!" Kato said as he pulled out a white jewel which glowed and released 4 beams and revealing his other 4 units, the referee student then said, "Alright then, the battle will be between these teams":

Kristin's team (Red Team):

Scylla - water

Medusa - dark

Sylph - thunder

Lillin - dark

Dryad - earth

Versus

Kato's team (Blue Team):

Twin Gem Rickel - Water

Eight Blade Sefia - Light

Princess Lidith - Earth

Alice - Dark

Dancer May - Thunder

"The field is even, this could be tough." Yui thought, the referee student then took a deep breath and said, "Alright, battle begin!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Attack! Bring me Kato, my destined king!" Kristin shouted and her units lunged into battle,

"Rickel, Lidith, Sefia, offense formation, May, defense position and Alice stand by!" Kato ordered, his units just nod and did exactly as he said.

"Hah! Formations won't save you!" Kristin scoffed.

"Don't think I'll let you win! Sefia increase the swords light intensity!"

Kato ordered, Sefia did as he said, the light was so intense that Kristin's units could no longer open their eyes.

"No! Their eyes are hurt, they can't see!" Kristin exclaimed, all the students cheering for her then turned their attention towards Kato and began cheering him on instead.

"Lidith, Alice, And Rickel, full out attack on them now!" Kato ordered, they then did as he said and brought down Kristin's units, who laid on the field unconscious.

"The battle is over! Kato is the winner!" The referee announced,

"I...lost...how?" Kristin said in shock as she fell to her knees, she then noticed Dancer May from Kato's team approach her units and heal them.

"Even though you try to force me into your hair brained schemes, doesn't mean I'll leave your units in bad condition." Kato said.

He then looked towards Yui and said, "So...you can't summon units huh?"

Yui just looked at the ground out of awkwardness and replied, "pretty much."

Kato just sighed and took his glasses off and wiped the lenses with a silk cloth then put them back on,

"In that case, let's get too work." He said as he withdrew his units except Rickel.

Kato and Yui went over to the training court where they were alone,

"Okay, for starters, do you have a summoner gem?"Kato asked as he showed Yui his white summoner gem.

"N-No..." Yui said feeling disappointed.

Kato tried his hardest not too roll his eyes, he then said,

"The welcome gift they gave you, there should be a summoner gem with it, as they know whether you're a newbie or veteran summoner somehow."

Yui quickly rummaged through her bag and found hers, it was lavender colored and was about the size of a baseball like everyone else's.

"Okay first, you need too focus, a summoner gem will only respond to the one who uses it first." Kato said,

Yui closed her eyes and focused, "Come forth units!" She said a bit nervously, a single beam shot out of her gem and revealed a girl with blonde hair, a large saber, and wearing a blue, red, and white dress.

"Well, looks like Luna's your partner Yui." Kato said.

Yui jumped for joy and looked towards Luna, "Hi Luna, I'm Yui." Luna then just looked away and crossed her arms angrily,

"Something I said?" Yui asked confused,

"Not at all, us units are often like that at the start." Yui heard an unfamiliar female voice say from behind,

"Did Rickel just talk?" Yui asked.

"Sure did, I'm Kato's partner." Rickel replied, she spoke with a slight Australian accent.

"Just give Luna time to know you, she'll warm up to you in no time."

Rickel added on.

"How many units can a summoner have?" Yui asked Kato,

"a dozen, I chose to have 1 of each element, I have yet to find my next 6." Kato replied.

"So, there are 6 elements huh?" Yui said while thinking,

"Yep, there's earth, water, fire, thunder, dark and light, I happen too be water." Rickel answered,

"and Luna here is what element?" Yui asked,

Kato then answered, "light element, every unit has an element, now there are 3 types of team set ups to choose from, there's:

Mono teams: teams that revolve around one element, not recommended to rely heavily on.

Dual teams: a team that consists of two elements only.

And finally, Rainbow teams: You use units of 5 different elements for this set up, I happen to use these A LOT."

Kato said while looking through some pages in his notes.

"Hmmm...I don't have any others do I?" Yui said feeling a bit disappointed.

"There are 3 ways of earning new units-" Kato answered.

"What are they?" Yui asked before he could finish.

"You can earn a new unit by scoring 200% on a class assignment, gradings work differently from an everyday schools grades, I wouldn't try too much at this method as you're likely to just get a mandragora or goblin." He continued.

"The other way?" Yui asked.

"If you can beat another summoner, you'll be rewarded with 1 gem per victory, collect 5, then you can exchange them for a random but powerful unit, the higher the rank a summoner is, the more gems you earn if you win." He answered.

"Class ranks go from 1-6:

Rank 1's are rookies, beating one earns you 1 gem, This would be your current rank.

Rank 2's are amateurs, beating one earns you 2 gems.

Rank 3's are pro's, beating one earns you 3 gems,

Rank 4's are experts, beating one earns you 4 gems,

Rank 5's are masters, beating one earns you 5 gems,

Rank 6 are Conquerers, beating them earns you the chance to fully evolve any one of your units instantly.

However any who are a lower rank then you, only earns you 1 gem when they're defeated."

"And last but not least the best way to capture units, battling rogue units, rogue unit is a term used at this academy to identify units who are not bound to a summoner gem, in fact they can be captured if weakened greatly, when they grow too weak from all the fighting, you can focus your summoner gems power into trying to overpower their remaining strength, be aware though some units are more resistant then others."

He said, Yui thought for a moment then got an idea, "Since I just Became a summoner, Let's battle, 1v1, k?"

Yui requested.

"Very well, let's begin!" He said as Rickel was about to step forward, but then, one of his units worked their way out of the summoner stone, it was Dancer May, standing off to the sidelines,

"I'll heal anyone who gets hurt." She said and spreading her multicolored fan.

"All right then, Rickel, you ready?" Kato asked Rickel, she prepped her guns and nodded.

"You ready Luna? It's our first battle." Yui said a bit nervous, Luna just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Yui, Battling is THE BEST, way for units and summoners to understand each other." Kato said.

"I doubt Luna's willing to reason." Rickel said, quickly taking off her hat and scratching her head with a concerned look on her face.

"Alright, battle begi-!" Before Kato could finish, a blast of dark energy hit dead center on the battlefield, Rickel, Yui, Luna, May, and Kato all looked up and saw a Lilin, but not just any Lilin, Kristin's Lilin.

"You thought I would back down?Think again, you humiliated me in front of the whole school, I'm the queen of the school!" Kristin said furious as her Lilin landed next to her.

"Bitch..." Luna said under her breath.

"Oh you've got some nerve to let your partner talk like that to me Yui! I challenge you!" Kristin shouted.

"Now ladies, don't forget the 5 rules of summoner battles." Kato said repositioning his glasses and looking through his notes,

"Ah yes, here we are." He said as he flipped to the page in his notebook.

1. The challenged summoner chooses the battle style and how many units can be used, the number the summoner declares effects both sides.

2. When the referee calls "-unit name- is unable to battle!" Or, "-unit name- is out of the competition!" Then that unit is no longer allowed to attack, or be attacked, or remain on the field.

3. Chosen units must be kept from attacking more then necessary, and from attacking the other summoner(s), ignoring this rule will be immediate disqualification.

4. Units in poor condition, with illnesses, or bad injuries are forbidden from fighting.

5. And finally, if a bet has been made, turning back on it or requesting cancelation, and forcing the other summoner to agree, is prohibited unless the other party agrees to the gamble.

6. In conclusion to the 5th rule, you cannot bet units, only spheres, items, cash, services that do not humiliate or violate the privacy of the other summoner(s), and materials, may be used to gamble with.

"Is that clear?" Kato said as he closed his notebook and adjusting glasses.

Both girls nodded while still eyeing each other,

"Since I was challenged, I choose for the battle to be 1v1, Our current units, Lilin and Luna will battle, it'll be even since light and dark types are weak to one another." Yui said.

"Okay then, how's about a gamble?" Kristin asked.

"Okay, if I win you must leave me alone until I build a team of at least 6." Yui answered.

"Very well, if I win, you will be my servant for the rest of the school year, deal?" Kristin replied.

"Deal." Yui said as they shook hands on it.

Both girls got on either side of the field and their units remaining at the ready.

"Alright, in this battle, one side loses when their unit of choice is unable to continue battling, understood?" Kato said with Rickel standing by him.

"Understood." They said in unison.

"Alright then, battle begin!" Kato and Rickel said in unison.

"Alright Lilin! Get Luna out our way!" Kristen ordered her unit, Lilin nodded then lunged at Luna.

"Luna! Dodge and counter it!" Yui ordered.

Luna just yawned then looked back at Yui, gave her the traffic finger, then just charged in head on, Lilin quickly commit a front flip heel smash right onto Luna's head.

"Why won't Luna listen to me?" Yui panicked, as she watched Luna try fighting recklessly, Luna was taking hit after hit, things were looking bad.

"Ha! So you're a summoner who can't even control her own unit? How pathetic!" Kristen scoffed.

"Luna! I know you're likely not going to listen but please hear me out just this once, that's all I ask." Yui said.

Luna looked back at Yui while using her spear to help her stand up in a shaky manner.

"Look I know you probably don't like me at all, but please! Just help me this once, I may not know much about you but I'm your summoner now, I know you probably don't like that idea, but look at Rickel and Kato, they couldn't possibly be closer, we'll surely get stronger if we work as hard as they did, so what do you say partner? Equals?" Yui said holding her hand out too Luna,

Luna smiled, then gave Yui a medieval friendship grip.

"Definitely." Luna replied.

"Alright Luna! Let's kick their ass'!" Yui said confidently.

Lilin charged once more,

"Lilin! Use dement!" Kristen ordered.

Yui quickly flipped through the pages of her student hand book and found Luna's page, and saw her special move called, 'Vulgar jab'.

"Okay Luna! Hit 'em hard with Vulgar Jab!" Yui ordered,

Luna's Spear blade grew longer and was glowing with glorious light, Luna charged Lilin and jabbed her right in the gut, knocking the wind out of Lilin.

Lilin staggered back then...Collapsed from breathing difficulty and a heavy hit.

"Lilin is unable to battle, Yui and Luna win!" Kato called out.

Kristen withdrew Lilin into her summoner stone,

"You oughta be ashamed of your failure performance." Kristen muttered while looking at the gem-like stone.

Kato and Rickel slightly glared at Kristen,

"Lilin tried her best for Kristen yet...Kristen is trashing Lilin's efforts." Kato thought.

"Well, now I'm home free for now, so you'll have to wait until I'm ready." Yui taunted.

"Whatever, we were just taking it easy on you." Kristen said as she walked away.

2 days later...

Yui found Kato's dorm room,

"Hopefully he's in, maybe he can help me out, otherwise my walk from the girls dorm on the other side of the campus would've been in vain."

She thought as she knocked on his door, he answered shortly after,

"Ah, hello Yui, need something?" Kato asked.

"Yes, I was wondering where do I bring Luna to recover sooner? She's been just sitting back on the couch and doesn't really move, she's been like that since after her battle with Lilin." Yui asked.

"Take her too the unit medical center, it's right between the two dorms, you know, that white building with the big red jewel above the entrance, they'll let you know if something's wrong." He replied.

"Okay thanks, I'll take Luna there now." Yui replied.

As she walked off down the hall, Kato closed the door to his dorm room, the room was surprisingly roomy even with his units out of his summoner stone, the school permitted units freely roaming around dorm rooms, but outside of the dorm rooms, only 1 may remain outside of it.

Lidith was just lounging around, May was in the bathroom washing up, Alice was asleep on the bed, Sefia was reading and Rickel sat by the window just gazing at the sky.

"Something wrong Rickel?" Kato asked as he sat down next to her,

"I'm just...thinking about what Kristen muttered earlier." Rickel said.

"Oh yeah...wonder if her units know about her talking about them like that." Kato answered.

Suddenly his cellphone started ringing, it was Yui, "Hello?" He answered.

"Kato! Get over to the unit med center, you're not gonna believe this!" Yui said in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Right, I'll be there ASAP." He replied.

"Rickel, Follow me, Sefia, you're in charge until I get back." He said as him and Rickel started heading out the door,

"Understood." Sefia replied calmly.

Kato and Rickel ran towards the unit med center as fast as they could, they then saw Yui trying to help someone.

"What's wrong?" Kato said, he looked and saw a Lilin with her ankles and wrists tied and was left behind the unit med center.

"I heard her struggling and inspected and found what you see before you." Yui said.

"Alright Lilin, hold still." Kato said as he went to undo the knots in the rope.

"Who would do this to a unit? It's heartless." Yui said as Kato got the ropes off.

"It was Kristen." Lilin answered,

"She said she had to set me free for my own good, so I wouldn't get hurt anymore, though that was 2 days ago." Lilin said clearly a bit heart broken, She then looked towards Yui and clearly had an idea.

"Yui! May you be my summoner?" Lilin asked eagerly,

"Luna didn't like you at first but you quickly befriended her, so I see you as a promising summoner." Lilin continued.

"Well...I am trying to put together my team so...eh what the heck, Kato how do I catch a summoner-less unit?" Yui asked.

"First of all, a unit without a summoner is called a rogue unit, and second, just focus on the unit you want to catch, and focus that power into your summoner stone." Kato replied.

Yui nodded, "Alright, focus..."

Yui closed her eyes and pointed her summoner stone towards Lilin, then a beam shot out of the stone and sucked in Lilin, the Stone pulsated with dark purple for a bit then a sparkle sound was heard and tiny sparkles appeared from the stone.

"Congratulations Yui, you've just caught your first rogue unit." Kato said with a smile.

Yui felt overjoyed with the newest addition to the team, but little did her or Kato know, someone was watching them.

_**To be continued...**_

_**So guys, here are Kato and Yui's teams:**_

_**Kato's team:**_

_**Dancer May,**_

_**Princess Lidith,**_

_**Alice,**_

_**Twin Gem Rickel,**_

_**Eight Blade Sefia,**_

_**? (Will be revealed later)**_

_**Yui's team:**_

_**Luna,**_

_**Lilin,**_

_**Remember, each summoner can have up to 12 units, so things'll be interesting. :3**_


End file.
